bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Lawmaker Aneil
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30295 |no = 876 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 159 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 78 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 81, 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121, 126 |normal_distribute = 13, 7, 10, 11, 10, 8, 6, 16, 10, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 81, 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121, 126, 131, 136, 141 |bb_distribute = 8, 6, 8, 5, 7, 9, 7, 9, 5, 6, 8, 8, 14 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 81, 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121, 126, 131, 136, 141, 146, 151, 156 |sbb_distribute = 7, 5, 8, 6, 7, 8, 7, 5, 6, 4, 6, 4, 5, 7, 5, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A good friend of Reed's, the soldier who led many civilians to Elgaia during the last stages of the war with the gods. Moments after reaching Lucius's gate, Aneil saw that a large squadron of the God Army had been sent to thwart their escape. Claiming that this had been part of his strategy the whole time, he forced Reed and the others to cross the gate while he faced the incoming troops. The last account mentioning Aneil states that he had a faint smile on his face as the ground began to rumble beneath him while his enemies drew closer. |summon = Well, the truth is I… But I didn't have a hand in that! Those two are my precious friends! |fusion = To become strong for someone. I want that to be my goal as well. So, can you lend me a hand? |evolution = I will not falter. I have to do this! I won't allow for any more sacrifices to be made! | hp_base = 3957 |atk_base = 1386 |def_base = 1176 |rec_base = 1583 | hp_lord = 5843 |atk_lord = 1882 |def_lord = 1625 |rec_lord = 2076 | hp_anima = 6585 |rec_anima = 1878 |atk_breaker = 2080 |def_breaker = 1427 |atk_guardian = 1684 |def_guardian = 1823 |rec_guardian = 1977 |def_oracle = 1526 | hp_oracle = 5546 |rec_oracle = 2373 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Phantom Ruler's Awakening |lsdescription = Probable great boost in the BB gauge when attacked & probable HP recovery when attacked |lsnote = 50% chance to fill 4~6 BC when attacked, 40% chance to heal 20% of HP from damage taken |lstype = Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Fractal Verde |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 210 |sbb = Expel from Union |sbbdescription = 16 combo Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies & adds Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder element to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30294 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Leaders of El Gaia |addcatname = Aneil3 }}